


Go Slow

by SailorSolarr



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Never gets to the sexy sex but implies it., Touken, Tousaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSolarr/pseuds/SailorSolarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift to a friend I made!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kido_the_eggplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kido_the_eggplant/gifts).



**_“Well, was it something that I said, going crazy trying hard to forget…”_ **

The pitter-patter of Touka’s dainty heels echoed throughout Re;

along with the dull sound of music.

She was in the process of closing up for the night,

putting in work busting the tables.

Touka leaned her full form into every wipe,

forgetting the slightly tiresome day.

_“ **Oh, I just wanna go back, hold on, to the way that I was…”**_

She sighed, his image always perfect in her mind.

It was this song, she had to stop punishing herself.

Today had definitely been one of those days for Touka though,

where no matter how many male customers she saw,

she always saw him.

Within every aspect of Re.

Well it was intended with the thought of him in mind, she presumed.

Smiling to herself, Touka tucked a stray hair behind her ear, untied the now constricting apron, and rounded the island.

Gracefully placing everything in its rightful place, her motions swift.

_**“I know I’m giving in and believing every lie…”** _

Once everything had been tucked away, Touka turned back around to the front of the store.

She was met with the sight of the first snow, making its way slowly to the Earth.

Knowing the store was spotless, Touka could rest easy now and so she did.

She leaned over the counter, hands propping up her head,

watching every flake fall.

This was about the 10th time she had seen snow since that day she feared she would never see him again.

Touka’s emotions never wavered for Ken though,

she had faith.

_“What was his name now?”_ she thought,

_“Sa-sasaki- san?”_

Touka giggled, she kind of liked the way it rang out.

The moment turned bittersweet quickly.

Forgetting himself also meant forgetting her,

and living with that pain was unbearable.

Touka’s thoughts started to go radio-silent at the sight of a man

Drenched in black, sparkling under a post-light.

His sights pierced through her from across the street, squinting to get a better look,

Touka’s instincts told her to panic.

She set her sights on the door to the café, that she very childishly left unlocked, thinking Yomo would be back from fetching more coffee & dinner for the two of

them.

With Touka’s ghoul-like speed, she grasped the handle in time for him to prop it open and allow himself a foot inside.

“May I come in?” his sly, devilish demeanor off-put Touka and she wasn’t sure what to say.

She was fearful to meet his gaze, but his aura was Kaneki’s…

As Touka began to close the door on him, she spoke,

“We’re currently closed but we will op- “

“Look at me, Touka…”

His voice rang out, daring and quite stern.

At least last time, he still seemed sweet.

Kaneki’s whole persona came off different once again.

Shock wasn’t even the word for what Touka was feeling,

it was more so uncertainty of his next move.

She tried to break her tender gaze from his,

reminding herself that it would be best to close the door now.

Breaking the eye contact, she shoves him a little in an attempt to get him out.

Kaneki holds himself wedged in the door with barely any effort, overpowering Touka.

“Please leave!”, she barked.

Making his way inside, Ken swiftly latches his arm around Touka’s waist, earning her full attention.

“Kirishima-san, I just wanna talk…” he whispered into her hair, allowing his other gloved hand to brush through her locks.

Kaneki looks over every detail of Touka he might of missed since the last time.

Peering through his glasses, he studied her as if she were prey.

Sweat beaded at the tip of her nose, he had her.

Even if she were to fight back, he was clearly stronger, so he had her.

“This is your coffee shop, huh?” Kaneki had finally let her go, proceeding to explore where customers probably shouldn’t.

Rounding the counter, he slid a leather glove across the marble counter top.

Touka had noticed his actions didn’t exactly seem to be his own but he seemed mindful of his surroundings and who she was.

She watched, relaxing now that he let go.

Touka fluffed her dress back down, gathering herself in order to speak.

“It took me forever but yes, Re; is mine.” She spoke softly.

He couldn’t think of a time where he heard her voice come out so tenderly.

“You seem passionate when you speak about it”

“Well, passion is what got me here…”

Kaneki stared directly at her as she ghosted her fingers over one of the tables; sorrow clearly forming in her violet eyes.

He blinked realizing the pang in his chest.

Kaneki then shrugged off his black trench coat, sticking the gloves in the pockets.

Readjusting his glasses on his face, he walked back in Touka’s direction.

“Don’t lie…did you wait?” Ken’s voice came out low almost as if it were a whisper.

Touka knew what he was asking, her chest started to swell.

She had seen this moment in her mind before.

But she dared not to think what they had was a fairytale.

All Touka could ever promise him was her absolute trust in him

and their fight in this tainted world.

“Please tell me where, if not here, where I know…” Touka’s lips had been sealed by Kaneki’s, closing the gap between their beings.

With a soft pop, Touka exhaled and continued, “ you are…”

 

Touka’s eyes glossed over his dress shirt, planting her small palms to his lithe physique.

She rested her head to his chest, listening to Kaneki’s heart beating, loud and strong but erratic from their current intimacy.

Kaneki fixed his sights to look down at Touka nuzzling herself against him.

Bending over slightly, Kaneki kissed Touka’s cheek, down to her slender neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

He no longer could hold back, pushing Touka up against the counter, running his slender fingers, skim across her bare thigh.

Kaneki was charting new unfound territory under the skirt of Touka’s dress and all she could do was gasp at the contact of his cold palm.

“Touka…” Kaneki spoke out in his old sweet voice.

Calming Touka’s nerves, he placed his hand down the curve of her spine.

Kaneki pressed on, wanting Touka to feel just how eager he was.

She began to grasp at the black trenches on the back of his head, “Your hair…”, she trailed off.

“I know…I bet you’re pleased” Kaneki snickered.

She watched him, entranced by his very being, feeling his physique through his thin dress shirt, Kaneki was dizzying.

Touka blinked a few times, assuring herself she wasn’t just hallucinating all of this.

Slowly, smoothing her hand through his locks once more, she cradled his cheek in her soft palm.

“Don’t go”, the purple-haired ghoul whispered.

“You make it hard to…”

Kaneki lifted her tiny frame into his arms, hooking her thighs around his waist.

Kissing him was making Touka mentally drunk, unable to pull away from his lips the entire trip up the steps.

“Fair warning, my room is cold…” realization setting in for Touka that she didn’t get to turn her heater on.

“We will warm each other up…don’t worry” his words were filled with passion and Touka couldn’t deny it was causing her body to heat up.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Kaneki placed Touka back on her feet.

She turned to the door, unlocking the door with Kaneki in toe.

Suddenly, he spun her around by the curve of her waist, pressing his all into her.

Kaneki didn’t hesitate slipping the thong from under Touka’s skirt, letting them hit the floor as they left her waist.

Loosening his silk red tie, he exhaled in anticipation for the voyage he was about to embark on.

With one rough push, he shut the door, leaving them alone to catch up on lost time.

“Go slow…” were the last words to fall from Touka’s lips…


End file.
